D'achoo Dreams
by nidoramy
Summary: A bad case of D'achoo can certainly bring on a bad case of bizzare dreams.


D'achoo Dreams  
  
by nidoramy  
  
Beginning Notes  
  
This whimsical story was horribly, horribly fun to write. It was the first story I ever tried to submit to the Times (it got in! woo!) and also the first to include my real pets. However, Chyme and Rayne are fictional...*shrug*  
  
Overall, I like the story, it's just not one of my best I suppose. All I can say is if you're expecting a serious story here, you might as well hit the Back button.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Achoo!"  
  
That was pretty much all Benekah the red Aisha could say has she lay in bed, clutching the covers tight as the familiar prickle began to set in again. Trying to hold it back, she scrunched up her face, but it was to no avail.  
  
"Achoooo!"  
  
Groaning, Benekah shifted positions and turned onto her side. Her mind was clouded, everything was spinning, and her eyes were sore. But the sneezing. Oh, the sneezing, it just wouldn't stop. Just when she thought it was over, the prickle would start up in her nose. That dreaded Wheel of Excitement, why did it always happen to her? Deraxyl always got off scott free, but not her. Now it was her second case of D'achoo. Amy had tried to find Neopkins, but they were too expensive, and the Water Faerie just wouldn't come to fully heal her.  
  
The familiar shuffle of Amy's feet came to both sets of her ears, and groggily, she turned around to see her owner holding a steaming bowl of soup. Amy looked on sympathetically as Benekah took the bowl and began to sip the soup carefully.  
  
"Gaah, I'm so sorry Benekah. I'll try to be more careful at the Wheel."  
  
"No," Benekah protested as she took small sips from the steaming bowl, "it wasn't your fau- aCHOO!"  
  
From the force of the sneeze, the bowl suddenly slipped from Benekah's grasp and crashed to the floor.  
  
Groaning pathetically, Benekah turned onto her stomach and pounded her head into her pillow. Why, why, why?!  
  
A yellow Shoyru suddenly swooped into the room with wide eyes, and landed daintily on the carpet. "What's going on? I heard a crash."  
  
"Oh, nothing." Amy sighed wistfully, "Benekah just dropped her bowl of soup. Nothing I can't fix. Derax, d'you mind going into the kitchen and grabbing the mop?"  
  
"Sure." Deraxyl gave a nod, and flew out of the room. Benekah sighed to herself. She wished she was like Derax, to be able to grow wings and just escape from the house, flying through the sky and feeling great in the tropical morning sun of Mystery Island, where they lived. Her cloudy mind began to get the best of her, and her eyelids slowly drooped. By the time Derax had come back with the mop and a bucket of soapy water, he was a mere yellow blob. Finally giving in, Benekah slowly sneezed herself to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Benekah! Wake up!"  
  
"Huh?" Benekah replied sleepily as she slowly opened her eyes. She must have fallen into a heavy sleep. She looked around her bamboo room. Something didn't feel right.  
  
"Benekah! Can you hear me?"   
  
Benekah turned her head to the foot of her bed to see a yellow Cybunny standing on her hind legs. "Chyme? What are you doing here?" Chyme was her best friend, but she wouldn't understand why she would wake her up so abruptly in the middle of a sickness.  
  
"Benekah, what are you doing in bed? It's about to start! C'mon!"  
  
"What? What are you talking about? I'm sick, leave me alone." Benekah grabbed her covers and put them over her head. They were quickly taken off by Chyme.  
  
"What are *you* talking about?! You're not sick, silly! C'mon, it's about to start!" The Cybunny began to jump excitedly on the bed.  
  
Benekah was about to object, when she noticed it herself. The prickle was gone. Her mind was clear. She felt better than ever. Grinning, and too happy to be well again to wonder what was going on, she jumped out of bed. Before she could do anything more, Chyme grabbed her by the paw and sped out of the house, dragging her along.  
  
Benekah's eyes widened as they had finally made it to the main square of Mystery Island. Everyone was there. Pets were everywhere.  
  
"Hey, Benekah! Chyme! Over here!"  
  
Benekah, scanning the crowd, finally saw Amy and Deraxyl standing amidst the gigantic cluster of pets and owners, waving like mad for them. As Benekah and Chyme ran over to join them, Benekah noticed that the crowd had formed a split, like a path, as if making way for something. Benekah was too embarrassed to ask what exactly was going on - everyone else seemed to know. Suddenly, music began to drone out of nowhere. Pricking her ears, Benekah noticed that it sounded like ancient Pango Pango chants.   
  
Suddenly, a crowd of Kougras appeared, marching down the path formed by the crowd. Everyone began to cheer. The Kougras all had paint dashed on their fur, and wore coconut hats with long, colorful feathers stuck on top. They all walked in rhythm, and at one point, would stop and roar in unison.  
  
Now Benekah knew what was going on! A parade! Smiling at how clever she was, she continued to enjoy the parade. She didn't seem to wonder how she didn't know about this in the first place.  
  
Next up came the walking coconuts from the Pango Pango tribe. They all held spears and the rhythmic dance continued down the path. Following were two Lupes carrying a pyramid of Wockys on their backs, all of them wearing paint markings on their faces, as well as the coconut hats.  
  
The onslaught continued, and the parade seemed to last forever. Benekah noticed that the crowd was getting tense and restless, as if waiting for something big. Was there a special thing to happen at the end of the parade? The thought made Benekah tense up with excitement as well. Chyme especially, who was squirming as she clapped her paws to the music beside her.  
  
Finally, the moment came. Benekah could sense it. She looked up to see Deraxyl on Amy's shoulders, his eyes wide with excitement. Looking down the path, she saw it. What everyone was waiting for. Gasps rippled across the crowd as a grand carriage made completely of bamboo, coconuts, and palm leaves, rolled through. Pulled by grandly dressed Unis, the sight put everyone in awe. As whoever was in the carriage came in sight, everyone began to cheer and clap and whistle. Benekah peered, trying to catch sight. Her heart stopped to see a blue, handsome Aisha sitting inside, waving his paw elegantly, his eyes flashing. He wasn't dressed in Pango Pango clothing, but looked perfect and handsome just as he was. Benekah felt her heart begin to beat fast. It was Rayne!The Aisha she had had a crush on for the longest time. His sleek blue fur would make her faint at the sight, and his flashing eyes would make her heart stop. If he even cast a glance at her, she felt that she would die right on the spot. He was the most handsome Aisha ever.  
  
The carriage stopped at the end of the split path formed by the crowd, and a door from behind the carriage seemed to automatically open, while a bamboo ramp fell from the opening. More people gasped as Rayne, the most handsome Aisha to ever grace this earth, stepped lightly onto the ramp with one paw, his head held high. Benekah looked around to see some of the female pets her age faint from the sight of just seeing him move.  
  
Walking slowly down the ramp, Rayne looked around with the most handsome smile on his face. When he finally touched the ground, he looked around and announced in a booming voice, "I have come to choose my bride. Whoever can say my tongue twister the fastest without jumbling shall be the one."  
  
Benekah was too dazed by it all to think about how crazy this was. A few pets screamed as they rushed forward to say it. Benekah leaped out onto the path as well, not even thinking of asking Amy. A huge line was formed. Rayne murmured the twister to each pet, and each pet would jumble or say it wrong, causing them to walk away with a trembling lower lip and tears spilling down their cheeks. Before she knew it, Benekah was up next, standing in front of the great Rayne. Even close up, he was beautiful. His tail swished gracefully has he examined her, and he flashed a smile. "All right then. Here is my twister- "Jumbling joeys went on a toy boat to New York, toy boat, toy boat, toy boat, OLIHAFIDGHOSIJFOSIGHOSAJDOSAURFOWIEURWOEIJLSGJLSFJGDLJSLFSGJSLFJSDGJSLFJ1."  
  
Benekah stood, her tongue already feeling tied up just hearing it, but swallowed. There was a great pause. Finally, in a small, weak voice, she replied, "Macaroni and cheese?"   
  
Suddenly, the whole crowd burst into cheers. Rayne grinned and grabbed her roughly in his arms. "Congratulations. You are my bride." Benekah felt that she would melt into a puddle as Rayne leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. All the female pets in the crowd literally began to turn green with envy. Benekah felt great. Turning to Rayne, he said in his deep, handsome voice, "Benekah..."  
  
***  
  
"Benekah?"  
  
"Benekah! Wake up!"  
  
Benekah shrieked, clutching the covers and nearly flying out of her bed. Panting, she was comforted by Amy who knelt beside her. Deraxyl sat on Amy's shoulder with a worried look on his face. The familiar face of a blue Aisha was also nearby. It was Rayne. Benekah shrieked again at the sight of him, and then sneezed in the middle of it.  
  
"Benekah! Calm down!" Amy nearly yelled. She looked a bit flustered. "You were having a dream."  
  
"A very annoying one at that. You wouldn't shut up!" Deraxyl exclaimed.  
  
Rayne cut in, slowly inching along the side of the bed. "Amy called me over because she said you kept yelling my name in your sleep. I didn't mind though, I was going to come over anyway when I heard you were sick. I got you these." Almost shyly, Rayne lifted his paw to reveal a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Benekah slowly took them with trembling paws. There was a great, awkward pause as she stared at the flowers, then at Rayne.  
  
With one, great big sneeze, Benekah fell back onto her pillow and fainted.  
  
The End 


End file.
